


I am Thou

by curiosityy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Development, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, Family Issues, Feels, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Human Morgana, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Build, Supernatural Elements, he is still a cat but he can turn into a human, honey you got a big storm coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiosityy/pseuds/curiosityy
Summary: "You are the Chosen One. There are confidants you must form and individuals you must come to trust. Fate rests in your hands, for if you aren't cautious with your choices then this could be the end."Akira Kurusu wanted nothing more than a normal life, but his wish coming true is unlikely since he is the son of two famous Persona-wielders. Normal doesn't exist in his world. He is sent to Shujin Academy, a famous school known for educating the best Persona-wielders and training them to become the next Phantom Thieves. Akira doubts he will ever become a Phantom Thief, but that all changes when he wakes up in the Velvet Room with Igor telling him vague details of the imminent future.Along the way, he makes new friends and meets the cutest detective with chestnut brown hair, his wish of having a normal life is the last thing on his mind.





	1. Akira Kurusu: His Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the loud murmurs and snide comments, he knew this year was going to be far from easy.

The curly black haired boy walked into the gymnasium with a smirk on his face, his hands shoved in his pockets. The students stopped talking among themselves and looked in his direction, pairs of eyes wide in disbelief. He walked passed a group of girls, they whispered to each other and blushed when they saw him. He winks in their direction and they all let out loud shrieks of excitement, he pushes the round frames up on his nose and continued walking.

“I thought it was just rumors!”

“An actual Kurusu attending Shujin Academy! I can’t believe it.”

“Aren’t the Kurusu’s known to wield powerful personas? I wonder what his persona is.”

“You’re such a nerd, Ikuyami-kun! It’s always about personas with you! They’re famous for other things too! His Mother leads one of the strongest group of Phantom Thieves and his Father owns a huge Thieve agency, they’re amazing.”

“He’s so handsome and mysterious. I want him to be my senpai!”

“You didn’t tell me we were here, Akira!” A faint voice came from his bag. A small furry cat poked his head out of the bag and looked at his owner, his wide blue eyes filled with excitement. “Shujin is huge! I might finally get a girlfriend here!”

“Don’t get too excited, Morgana. It seems like they’re more interested in me than you.”

“Don’t get cocky! I have my charms too.” Morgana mewed when he spotted another group of girls and chattered on about them but Akira paid him no mind. Morgana loved the attention that followed Akira everywhere he went, he loved to boast about being the Kurusu’s companion.

In the past, girls and boys would become friends with the black feline just to get closer to Akira, it was irritating to have them suck up since they never really wanted to be Akira’s friend. They only desired the fame and popularity that came with it. When Akira told him about their manipulation, Morgana always made sure to apologize for causing him discomfort and made sure to never speak to them again. The curly haired boy never held it against him though. He was used to the attention, it didn’t faze him. He grew up being the center of attention, it was a burden that came with growing up in the Kurusu household.

Eyes followed him until he reached the front of the gymnasium, there were other students standing at the front with practiced smiles. His Mother and Father told him that Principal Kobayakawa would have all the best students in the front. Akira assumed the short heavy bald man with a proud smile on stretched across his chubby cheeks was the Principal.

“We’ve been expecting you! It’s an honor to meet you, Akira Kurusu. Your parents raised a strong young man. I trust you to leave a good representation for the students of Shujin Academy.” The heavy man bald head shone under the bright gym lights and sweat was visibly running down his face.

“Principal Egghead,” Morgana whispered with a chuckle. Akira choked back a chuckle and cleared his throat. A forced a smile on his face.

“I hope I won’t disappoint you, Principal Kobayakawa.”

His small eyes crinkled as he smiled, he placed his hand on his shoulder. “I see they raised a polite young man as well. Go stand in the line with the other students.”

Akira went over to the line of students and stood next to the girl with curly auburn hair. She was wearing a pink turtleneck cardigan and polka dot stockings, it stood out against the black and red plaid uniforms. He glanced down at her and everyone else in line. They stood with their hands laced together in the front of them and their posture was straight and perfect. He tried to mimic them but he kept in his hands in his pocket.

“This isn’t much fun, huh?” Akira said with a smile. The girl looked up at him and let out a small chuckle. He heard Morgana let out an excited meow and dropped his bag on the floor beside his feet, the bag moved and a loud meow came from it.

“Yes, I do not particularly enjoy this. I would much rather be outside in the school’s garden.” She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and stared at his eyes. “You’re Akira Kurusu, aren’t you?”

“It’s pretty obvious isn’t it?” He said dryly.

“Oh, my apologies, you must’ve received enough attention today from our fellow peers.”

“Don’t apologize, I didn’t mean to come off as rude.”

“You didn’t! Don’t worry. I’m Haru Okumura.” Akira knew the last name from anywhere. Kunikazu Okumura has appeared on his television more than once, he owns Okumura Foods and he’s very ambitious when it comes to his franchise Big Bang Burger. “It’s only fair you know my name since I know yours.”

“So you’re an Okumura? Must be difficult.”

“Yes, it is a challenging burden, but I carry it with pride.”

“We’re not very different from each other. I hope we can become friends.”

She smiled. “I would like that, Kurusu-kun.”

Loud claps interrupted them, it was Principal Kobayakawa clapping until all the students in the gymnasium went silent and focused on him. “Thank you for your attention. I hope you all had great summers! I would like you to pay attention to the television as we watch the history of Personas.”

Akira rolled his eyes but kept quiet. He knew the history of Personas like the back of his hand, it was the first thing his Mother taught him when he was young. The world was created by many gods and there were two creations that came from them: The Metaverse and The Human World.

Shadows resigned in The Metaverse and they were malevolent creatures manifested from the desires of humans. There was a cruel ruler, Emperor Kane, and he would manipulate his people to fill his desires of becoming the ruler of the world. He would sexually harass both women and children and he would overlook the impoverished people causing them to die. He had four beautiful daughters: Akemi, Hanako, Jin, and Kaiyo. They witnessed the heinous behavior of their father and longed to end his reign. In their dreams, they meet a man named Igor, who promises to aid them on their mission. They infiltrated The Metaverse and found their father’s palace, it took them months but they make their father confess all of his sins. Emperor Kane stepped down as ruler, distraught from the repulsive man he became, Akemi took the role as Emperor with her husband. When they grew elderly and weak, Akemi ordered her three sisters to find two hundred civilians since she knew death was coming. The four sisters spent the rest of their days teaching their students the art of Personas and the rest is history.

“The world of Persona-wielders began with four individuals and with their teachings, we were able to grow stronger. Now, today we must continue their legacy and put the unjust people to rest. I expect this school year to be full of ups and downs but by the end of the year we will emerge stronger than before.” The students did their mandatory clap for Principal Kobayakawa, he bowed and gestured to the line beside him. All the eyes focused on Akira and the line of students.

“Shit,” Akira muttered. He knew where this was going.

“These students are our strongest and most influential in this academy, but today we have a new student who helped the growth of Shujin Academy. His family donated thousands and we were thankful to have his older brother attend here. Please, welcome Akira Kurusu.”

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you,” Akira said. Immediately, students began whispering and making comments as if he wasn’t there. He bit the inside of his jaw to hold back his voice, Akira had a feeling that everyone was thinking the same thing. He’s nothing without his parent’s money, but he’s ready to show that he’s more than a spoiled rich boy. “I hope we can get along.”

From the loud murmurs and snide comments, he knew this year was going to be far from easy.

 

* * *

 

Akira switched on the lights and Morgana hopped out of his bag and trotted over to the bed, curling up on the pillows and meowing with delight. He couldn’t consider this a dorm room, it was a big room with a queen sized bed against the wall and a desk in the left corner with a spinning chair, wooden shelves and a huge pot plant on the right side of the room along with a small dresser with six drawer dresser.

After the Entrance Ceremony, Principal Kobayakawa left and two teachers separated the girls from the boys. Haru wished him luck before going to the female group. The teachers briefly explained that there were two dorms, one for male and other for female. The curfew was strict and disciplinary action would follow if anyone was caught. Akira trailed close to the teacher to avoid the students, that was a huge mistake since Sensei Ushimaru wouldn’t stop talking about history and questioning the Kurusu family.

“Don’t look at the room like that, Akira. It could be crammed like the other ones.” Akira grunted a response, he dropped his bag on the desk and sat down on the bed. The sheets were soft and warm as he laid back and closed his eyes. He felt a fuzzy tail tickle his nose before he could doze off, Akira swiped away the soft pads of Morgana's feet.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep! You need to call your Mom and there is the Good Fortune Festival.”

“Right. Let me guess, a delinquent would skip out on the Good Fortune Festival, but not a Kurusu.”

Morgana frowned, nuzzling his head against Akira’s leg. “I know this is hard, but your parents want the best for you.”

Akira scoffed, “it seems like they want the best for themselves.”

“They love you.” Morgana snapped. Akira knew better than anyone that his parents loved him but sometimes it was hard to believe. Growing up, Mom was hardly around since he was working and Dad was busy teaching him how to use his Persona. Akira’s siblings were too involved with overpowering each other, so Morgana was the only one there for him.

“Give me a pet. Animals are good stress relievers.” Morgana sprawled out in his lap and rubbed his head against his hand.

A vibration on the bed interrupted them, Akira sighed and answered his phone without checking the Caller ID. “Hello.”

“Akira! How is Shujin? It's not too bothersome, is it?”

“Mom? I thought you were busy with work.”

“I am but I still want to call my baby. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for your send off. Akio and Atsushi said they weren’t crying but Ayame told me they were. Anyways, how are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling a bit homesick. The city is complex compared to the suburbs.”

“Aww, I’m sorry. It will take some time getting used too, but Shujin is perfect for my strong boy. Akio did great there and I believe you’ll do well too.” Akira heard a faint sniffle on the other end and a wet chuckle. “It’s ridiculous. I’m crying like a baby right now. It’s amazing how I can fight off shadows without hesitation, but I cry when I send my son away.”

“I miss you too.”

“I know I don’t say it often, Akira, but I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Mom.” His throat ached and his eyes burned with tears, but he kept his composure. “I promise to make you proud.”

“You already make me proud.” There were numerous voices could be heard from the background along with his Mom’s sigh. “I have to go. I’ll call you when I get a chance, alright?”

“Alright.” The only thing left was the beep that came from his phone, a single tear fell down on his lap as he held his phone close to his heart.

“You’re such a Momma’s boy.” Morgana quipped.

He sniffled and wiped away his tears. “Promise you won’t tell Ayame.”

“Alright, but it’s gonna cost you a lot of fatty tuna to keep me quiet.”

“Deal.”


	2. Good Fortune and New Vows

Akira stood in the entrance hall of Shujin Academy, the usual clean corridors were decorated with hanging signs and lanterns. Students laughed and chattered with their friends, around their necks was a necklace with the good fortune kanji hanging on the end, others had the kanji painted on their cheeks or hand. Akira gathered enough information about the Good Fortune Festival, he only knew what his older brother told him, it was a celebration that ran every year by the student council. The festival is supposed to bestow a year long of luck and fortune onto students in hopes that they’ll succeed this school year.

“Wowzers, they went all out!” Morgana mewed, his head poking out the bag to peek at his surroundings. He looked up at Akira and the curly haired boy shrugged, it was amazing for a couple of high school students but he’s seen better. “Akio told me that second years have their own stands on the second floor and it’s the perfect place to meet friends.”

Akira nodded and found the staircase, he climbed the stairs and the second floor was covered in decorations like the first floor but there were sakura petals scattered across the wood floor. Girls and boys running the stands were all wearing yukatas, Akira felt out of place in his jeans and black blazer.

“Akio didn’t say it would be like this.” Morgana was just as surprised as Akira.

“Mona, it’s been centuries since Akio attended.”

“Akio is only twenty-two!” Morgana exclaimed.

Akio Kurusu is Akira’s oldest brother. He looks similar to him except his hair is straighter and slicked back than his and features are more narrow along with that he stands taller than Akira. He is respectful and married to his dream of becoming a famous phantom thief like their parents, Akio is strict when it comes to rules and believes they were placed for a reason. He doesn’t like when any of his younger siblings are falling behind in school and is quick to help him, although he is constantly teased by his siblings since he acts mature than his actual age.

“He acts like he’s forty,” Akira muttered.

“I’m gonna tell him you said that.”

“Go ahead, the old man is gonna forget anyway-”

“Excuse me! Is that a talking cat?!” A shrill voice interrupted. Akira looked behind himself to see a young girl with long orange hair and round glasses on her face, she was almost as tall Akira’s legs. Big headphones hung around her neck and she wore the obligatory school uniform except with black thigh high socks and a green jacket with fur trimmed near the hood. He felt relieved to see that he wasn’t the only one not wearing a yukata.

He smirked, “he’s my talking cat.”

“Can I pet him?!” Akira nodded before Morgana could speak for himself. The short girl doesn’t hesitate to shuffle over and bring her hands down to the pet Morgana’s fur, her brown eyes are wide as she strokes. “Woah, he wields a persona too? How amazing!”

“How did you know he wielded a persona?”

“I did a scan with my watch that’s connected to the servers within The Metaverse, also I assumed because I did experiments with animals and dragging them to The Metaverse and none of them came back speaking which sucked. I scanned your persona too and he’s so badass!” The girl stopped and chuckled sheepishly. “Oh, sorry, am I rambling?”

“Yes, you are! I felt it. You began stroking me faster as you kept rambling.” Morgana mewed with frustration. She grabbed his face and squeezed his cheeks, he let out a loud yelp and she snickered. “Cats are meant to be stroked! Not squeezed! Also, I am not a cat!”

“What’s your cat’s name?” The girl questioned, seemingly ignoring Morgana.

“Morgana. I call him Mona for short.”

“Awww, how adorable!”

“Akira,” Morgana whined. “Tell her I’m not a cat!”

The young girl stopped with shock and she slowly took away her shaking hands, “K-Kurusu? As in Akira Kurusu, the son of the famous persona-wielders? I knew you were coming but I didn’t know that you were attending today!” She went on her hands and knees, causing unwanted attention to come his way. “Please forgive me for assaulting your cat!”

“Please, get up! It’s no big deal. I forgive you.” Akira said, glancing around at the small crowds gathering. He must look like an asshole for making the first year girl sit on her knees begging for forgiveness.

She looked up, her brown eyes wide beneath her round glasses. “Really?”

He nodded and the first year hopped on her feet and smiled brightly. “Thank goodness! Now that we’re friends you can be my sidekick!” A loud ringing noise came from her phone, she pulled it out of her pocket and gasped. “The N.E.R.D. competition! I’ll see you later, Kurusu and Mona-chan!

She ran down the hall and around the corner and she was gone as fast as she came. Akira let out a sigh of relief and looked around at the gathered, they didn’t look impressed with the events that occurred. He didn’t spare them another glance as he quickly walked down the hall, Akira found another staircase and climbed up to the third floor. It was similar to the second floor but this time there was a mix of students wearing yukatas and casual clothes.

“Sorry, Akira, I didn’t mean to cause such a scene.”

“Don’t worry about it, Mona. It’s inevitable.” Akira looked around the third floor and realized that the third years stands would be located on this floor. “Okumura-san might be around here.”

“We don’t know her homeroom! I heard the students transform their homerooms into stands of different themes, your homeroom had the cutest girls in yukatas!” Akira looked down with an eyebrow raised and an amused smile, Morgana fur stood up and he cleared his throat. “Sorry, I got distracted.”

“Okumura-san did say she enjoyed gardening.”

“What are you looking at me for? Let’s find Haru!”

Akira walked down the long corridors and lingered at each homeroom to observe the themes, whenever he stopped everyone seemed to freeze and stare at him. Akio did attend so it was strange that they all stared at him like he was the first Kurusu to attend Shujin, he was about to ask Morgana but he was winking at any girls they passed. He chuckled and pushed his glasses further up on his nose, it looks like he would have to ask later.

“Hey, Akira, do you want to get the good fortune kanji?” He was about to pass by a stand that had a group of art students painting on hands and cheeks, it looked interesting but Akira didn’t miss the way Morgana staring a girl with blonde hair styled into pigtails with wide eyes.

“Sure, why not.”

He approached the stand and the artists and students looked up at him, the girl with long blonde hair styled up into pigtails looked at him too. She was incredibly gorgeous and foreign compared to the other girls working at the stand. Everyone had dark hair and brown eyes, but her long hair was platinum blonde and her eyes were the lightest and brightest shade of blue, it wouldn’t surprise Akira if she said that she was a model.

“Hello, I’m Kanako Hanae!” A pretty girl with short black hair and yellow eyes spoke. She studied Akira with an easy smile. She was wearing a smock and her hands were covered in inky black paint. Her thin fingers held a skinny paintbrush as she painted a dragon on a pudgy boy’s arm.

“Nice to meet you, I’m sure you already know me.”

She nodded. “I knew your brother, Akio! Anyways, welcome to the Art Committee! We do the good fortune kanji but we also do other designs. What would you like?”

“Good fortune kanji on my hand.”

She looked over to a tall and skinny boy organizing paints. “Kitagawa-kun! Do you think you could paint him a kanji?”

“I would be delighted too.”

Kitagawa pulled up two chairs, Akira sat down and the tall boy began painting without another word. His dark blue hair covered one of his eyes but Akira saw the silver eyes focused on sketching out the kanji. His skin was pale and clear from any blemishes, his voice was smooth and even. If Ayame was here, she would call Kitagawa the epitome of a pretty boy.

“My apologies, the paint is brisk.” Kitagawa stared up at him through his bangs, expecting an answer from the curly haired boy.

“What doesn’t chill you makes you stronger.” Akira chuckled at his own joke, but it seemed to pass by Kitagawa.

“Is that some form of reference to a film or television show?” He questioned. He looked back down at his hand, his cheeks a light pink. “My apologies, I don’t tend to understand those references.”

“Don’t worry, it was a stupid joke.”

After a few minutes, the kanji was completed but Akira didn’t move until it was dry. Kitagawa cleaned his supplies and stared at Akira every few seconds, a light happiness in his eyes.

“You’re the only individual that hasn’t moved after receiving a kanji.”

“I wouldn’t want to mess it up.” The kanji was neat with no errors, Akira would’ve felt guilty if he messed it up due to his carelessness. He looked over and saw his companion staring at the gorgeous teenager, besides from the look of things, Morgana wouldn’t want to be leaving anytime soon. She looked over and caught Akira’s eyes, he gave her a small smile and turned back to Yusuke.

Kitagawa's lips stretched but it wasn’t a complete smile or grin. “How considerate.”

“Would you happen to know where Okumura-san is?”

“Hmm? I expect Okumura-san to be attending her homeroom 3-C or tending the gardens on the rooftop. You should discover the staircase that leads to the rooftop down this hall, I believe.”

“Alright, thanks.”

“My pleasure.” Kitagawa tapped the kanji and rubbed his fingers together, the paint was dry. “Ah, how delightful. Hurry and search for Okumura-san, I held you up for too long.”

“Thank you,” Akira stood up and grabbed his bag, ignoring the meows of protest. He bid the artists a goodbye and thanked them again for their services, Morgana poked his head out and clawed his hand.

“Did you see her?! She is gorgeous. I’ve never seen such lovely eyes and her hair looks soft to the touch. Ah, I want her to stroke my fur,” Morgana mewed to himself. Akira glanced over his shoulder and caught the foreigner looking at him again, but this time he didn’t smile. He pretended not to notice her heavy stare and continued on his mission to find Okumura-san.

“Well, while you were busy, I got information about Okumura-san’s location. She’s either on the rooftop tending the gardens or she’s in the room 3-C.”

“Alrighty, let’s check gardens first. She mentioned them earlier.”

Akira found another narrow staircase to a door with a sign about no trespassing, he opened the door and accepted the cool breeze of autumn. The moon shone high above them and the stars looked tangible from the rooftop, Akira felt a sense of home from the view. He remembers staying up late and lying beneath the stars with Morgana, Akira would lay with his eyes closed and listen to his companion talk about the stars. Stress from everyday life would melt away from his body and a feeling of peace would overcome him, he misses nights like those.

“Look, Akira!” He looked in the direction and there was auburn curly hair shining under the moon and a faint noise of tools clanging together. Akira walked over and there she was. Okumura-san was crouching to the ground and planting flowers in a small wooden flower bed.

“Hey, Okumura-san?”

She let out a shriek and fell onto her bottom, a sigh of relief came when she realized it was her underclassman. “K-Kurusu-kun! Don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry! I thought you heard me open the door.” Akira stretched out his hand with a sheepish smile. So much for making friends, he retorted to himself.

“Don’t worry, it’s my fault. I get focused when gardening and block out interruptions.” She takes Akira hand and gets up from the ground, he gave her space and watched as she dusted off her pants. He didn’t expect to see her in a red tracksuit after her tidy appearance from the Entrance Ceremony. “It’s a pleasure to see you again, Kurusu-kun.”

“Please, call me Akira.”

She smiled, “Akira, it is. You have permission to call me, Haru.” She tucked a strand behind her ear and took a seat on a bench, patting the empty space beside her. “Please, have a seat.”

Akira dropped his bag beside him and took a seat beside her. “Are you always up here?” He said, trying to spark up small talk.

“Yes, I keep my personal garden up here,” She noticed the kanji on his hand. “Are you enjoying the festival? I remember my first festival, everyone was cautious around me except for Ashida Osu, my upperclassman.” She stared at the moon, a small smile on her face. “She graduated last year, I miss her. It felt good to have that normalness in my life.”

“I understand that feeling.” Akira pushed his glasses on further on his nose. “My friends at home never treated me like I was superior.”

“I guess that makes us a good pair then?”

He smiled, “I guess it does.”

“Then I hope we can come to rely on each other as close friends!”

_I am thou, thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Empress Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power_

She looked down at the small watch on her wrist. “Oh! The Good Fortune Festival is going to end soon and I barely helped my homeroom.” She got up and hurried over to the door, Haru looked over her shoulder and waved. “Have a good night, Akira!”

“You too, Haru!”

* * *

 

The Good Fortune Festival was uneventful, he watched a few comedy shows from other students and bought snacks. He didn’t run into Haru, but he saw Kanako sweeping the floors with other students. She waved at him and he waved back, making sure to make mental note to ask Akio about her later.

Akira switched off the lights and collapsed into bed, his bedside lamp illuminated his room. He played a game on his phone, Morgana laid stretched on the bed and began pawing at his foot.

“It’s bedtime! Classes begin tomorrow!”

Akira rolled his eyes but turned off his phone and laid it on his nightstand, knowing it was safer to comply than argue with Morgana. He turned over and ran his fingers through Morgana’s fur with a small smile. “You haven’t changed at all over the years.”

“Neither have you, still annoyingly sarcastic as ever,” he retorted. “Now, get some sleep.”

“Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I disappeared for a few weeks! School kept me busy.
> 
> Akira ran into so many familiar strangers and Morgana won't stop being a pervert! I love Haru so much and I want my little children to have the best friendship! Don't kill me, Ryuji is still the number one bro! I hope you're looking forward to more in the future, please leave kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first Persona 5 fanfic. I honestly have no idea how to describe this AU, but "it's sort of like Harry Potter but not really since there's no wizards/witches. basically, Shujin Academy is the Hogwarts of the Persona Universe" if that makes any sense. This will be a long fic so buckle up for the ride. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. My updates will be once or twice a week!


End file.
